Amuto ABC's
by Infinite Snow
Summary: One shot collections of Ikuto and Amu, as they learn to fall in love, alphabetically! [IkutoxAmu, Amuto, IkuAmu, AmuIku][T for possible swearing]
1. A is for Apologies

"Mou…" an irritated girl drawled out. Her little admirer cowered in fear.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PIPSQUEAK BUT I NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU TO BE SO WEAK AND LOW TO THINK SO LOWLY OF YOURSELF!" the bubblegum haired girl yelled right in the first grader's face. Normally, a little kid yelled at would run away in fear and jump in the arms of their 'so called' mommy.

But this kid was far from normal.

His glasses lit up in anticipation and he boomed.

"Thank you so much, Hinamori-sama! I am going to start the top-rate business, have assistants of my own and have a huge company with piles and piles of money! I will ride in limos and walk on carpets of velvet! And most of all, I WILL BE YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN, HINAMORI-SAMA!" the boy flashed away.

"Btw…my name is Suzuki…" was what the bubblegum haired girl could catch before the glasses kid was completely sucked in by the wind.

"What the heck?" A blue chara popped her head out in confusion.

"What happened, Amu-chan ~desu…" a green chara sweat dropped. (Rucha: I know that Su wasn't born yet. I read, but I want to imagine it this way.)

"I do not know, Su, he must've been a secret admirer," Amu sighed.

"That would explain all the letters with hearts and titled 'secret admirer' in this weird cursive," a pink chara scrunched up her face in confusion.

"That, Ran, is called 'calligraphy'. I never knew you were dumb," the blue chara rolled her eyes.

"You shut your trap, Miki! Su, you are supposed to help me!" Ran wailed.

"Sorry, but Miki told you several times, desu…" Su said sadly.

"Su doesn't know too much about fancy handwriting, but she listened," Miki smirked. The green and blue chara high-fived, making the pink one angry. Ran took out her pompoms with the intentions of killing Miki and explaining Su to aid her up in the future the next time they gear up a Chara War.

"Wait til I murder you…" Ran darkly murmured, making Miki flinch in fear.

Clapping came from behind her and Amu swiveled around to see Tadase clapping at her with the guardians, smiling warmly.

"Good job."

"I forgot to give the lock back to you."

"Why? You are the joker, so you are the rightful owner of it. Won't you join?" Tadase smiled princely, making Amu's cheeks blush darkly but she kept her stubborn front up.

"I will think about it…" Amu mumbled. The guardians started to cheer when she abruptly cut them.

"But!"

"Yes?" Nadeshiko warmly smiled.

"Just because I said I will think about it, do know there is a fifty percent chance of a no for an answer!" Amu retorted back, and stared to the side to appear her usual Cool 'n' Spicy.

"I know you will say yes, Amu-chi!" Yaya beamed, and Amu huffed.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm out."

With that, Amu swiveled around and walked on her path to go home, when a sudden hand pulled her back. When she swiveled around to see the alley cat, she scowled.

"Damn, what do you want, Easter Spy?" Amu scowled.

"Aww, my little strawberry is being cold to me," he pouted.

"Ikuto-nya, I think she is still bitter from the time you tried to steal her eggs," a cat chara floated next to his owner, and Ikuto smirked.

"You are still angry about that tiny incident?"

"Yeah, almost crushing and destroying my would-be selves is just a tiny incident. I don't have time for heartless people like you," Amu huffed only to get her hair tugged annoyingly by the cat chara.

"Ikuto is not a heartless person!" the flying cat glared at the pinkette.

"So you mean crushing an X egg without giving them a chance to be purified is a kind act?" Amu glared, making him quiet.

"And you call ALMOST killing my would-be selves a change of heart?" Amu inched even closer to the cat chara out of sheer anger.

"If it isn't the Embryo, then what should we do?" the cat chara glared back.

"Yoru, enough," Ikuto calmly said, but on the inside, he was hurt.

"If it ISN'T the Embryo, then you can just ignore it. Somewhere along the way I would find it and purify it. But you have to just destroy it on the spot."

And then Yoru had nothing to say to that.

"Amu-chan, you okay?" Miki worriedly glanced at the pinkette and glared at the cat chara.

"Let's go home girls. I don't have time to waste on them," Amu swiftly turned on her heels.

The three glared at Yoru and Ikuto and followed Amu home.

"Ikuto-nya? I think you should say sorry to her," Yoru sadly glanced his owner.

"Why?"

"Because although it isn't your fault for what you do for Easter, you kind of owe her for traumatizing her for almost crushing her charas, nya," Yoru sat on his owner's head, "I mean, just by looking at the carvings is enough to know they aren't the Embryo nya!"

Ikuto sighed and plucked Yoru off his head.

"Fine, you win."

Yoru beamed, but then got surprised when Ikuto flicked him on the forehead.

"What was that for nya?!"

"For flicking her on the head. Nobody gets to touch my little strawberry but me."

"Iku-chan is in love-love…"

"Be quiet, Yoru."

But Yoru could perfectly see, because he wasn't dense and a cat, that Ikuto was giving off a bright blush at the mention of love.

"So, Ikuto-nya?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to do about the apology?"

"I will bother her tomorrow about it."

"And by bother her you mean…

"I mean I will bother her until she accepts it, Yoru. Now let's go."

Yoru reluctantly chara-changed with Ikuto, the cat ears and tail popping out and Ikuto gracefully glided out of sight.

oOo

"Ugh, he is annoying," Amu said once her homework was done and everything was ready for tomorrow.

"I'll say," Miki nodded, "His chara has nerve."

"I know, thinking you are wrong! He must be mean if he thinks crushing X-eggs is okay!" Ran fumed.

"I mean, if it isn't the Embryo, then don't touch it. There is no point in wasting your energy on something that isn't your goal," Miki shrugged her shoulder.

"Dude he almost crushed you and Su and you are so cool about it," Amu raised an eyebrow at Miki.

"That's it. Yoru is as good as dead."

"Yoru? Why not Ikuto?"

"Oh. Him as well."

"Sigh…"

"But you know, desu, it was a bit too harsh to call him heartless desu…" Su sighed.

"But he almost killed you two and he probably crushes X eggs on a daily basis!" Amu reprimanded the green chara.

"I know that. I am not happy he did that. But maybe he was ordered to do that or else…" Su murmured.

"Well, come to think of it, he did mention Easter," Miki tapped her chin with a colored pencil.

"Easter? What is that?" Ran asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Su?" Amu looked to her green chara.

"I don't know, desu…"

"It's okay. We can ask the guardians tomorrow."

"You do realize you might be forced to join them, right?"

"I know that. I made up my mind. I am going to join."

"Yay!" The three cheered.

"WAIT!" Miki froze in horror.

"What is it?" Ran asked.

"Does that mean that idiotic 'king' who sits on a mini-throne is going to be there?" Miki asked.

"Yes. If I believe correctly, he is Tadase-kun's chara," Amu blushed.

"Oooh, so I sense a little bit of a crush?" Ran smirked.

"I don't buy it. Might be for the façade he has. If his chara is creepy, then I bet his Character Change is ridiculous," Miki continued her sketching.

"Yeah, that might be it," Amu nodded.

"I don't know how to break it to you, desu…" Su started, "But I have a feeling that he might just like you for your outer character, Amu-chan. Many fall for it, don't they? I think Tadase-kun is just like the other boys, desu. And I do not want you to get hurt, Amu-chan desu…"

"Yeah," Amu strained a smile, "Just my façade."

"Amu-chan…" Su started off, worried.

"No, you are right. Su, I know and agree with that. I am sick of boys who just fall apart in a dreamy world for my outer character. If only, someone could just accept me for my inner character."

"Yeah, that would be awesome. But don't worry, you will find someone!" Miki gave a big smile.

"Yeah, so cheer up, Amu-chan!" Ran squealed as she waved around her heart pompoms.

Amu chuckled before she said, "I think we should get some sleep. Don't want to be late tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Ran smiled knowingly. They were silently communicating about the times Amu had to chara-change with Ran.

Ran, Miki, and Su went into their eggs, yawned, and snapped it shut for the night. Amu drew the covers over her body and with a sigh, let herself drift into a deep sleep.

oOo

[The Next Day – Afterschool]

"Ahh…so tiring…they hug too hard."

"But this cape is so cute!"

"Artistic!"

"Very pretty, desu!"

"NOT GONNA WEAR IT."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" the charas made puppy faces at Amu, ones that they knew the pinkette couldn't and will never be able to resist for her lifetime.

"F-Fine."

"Yay! Put it on, Amu-chan!"

Amu grumbled and got the cape out of her bag, and snapped it on. She adjusted it so that the Humpty Lock showed, and then raised an eyebrow at her charas when they were giggling like they were gossiping like the stupid and hare brained girls in her school. That kind of got on Amu's nerves.

"All right, you guys, you happy now?"

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Now just wear it every day," Miki smirked.

"No…" Amu trailed off, but then her charas were starting to make puppy faces at her again and she melted. Again.

"You guys are so cute…" Amu mumbled.

"So is this a yes?" Ran dived right in front of Amu's eyes.

"Yeah…"

"YAY!"

"Sigh…you guys…"

"You look cute, strawberry."

Amu's nerve twitched and said, "Hey, Easter Spy. What do you want?"

"I have a name."

"Sorry, Easter Spy," Ikuto cringed at the nickname when Amu said it with venom in it.

"Ikuto."

"Amu-chan, his chara said it yesterday, desu…" Su sweat dropped.

"Oh. Okay. What do you need, Ikuto?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Here."

"You say sorry by giving treats? Man your wallet must be running dry by now. Can't you man up and say SORRY?" Amu crossed her arms.

Ikuto knew she was right.

"I'm sorry, by calling you heartless. But consider it the last one. We are still enemies, Ikuto."

Something in Ikuto burned when she said _enemies _with an indifferent tone. He didn't want to be on Easter's spy. And something wanted to break from it more when he realized the girl he loves isn't on his side. It makes everything even harder to sleep at night and eat during the day.

"It wasn't my fault to join Easter."

"I never said that. But I did say that since I am one of the Guardians as of today, I am your official enemy."

"Holder of the Humpty Lock, eh?"

"King Chair goes on and on about how his 'rightful Dumpty Key' was stolen from him…" Amu trailed it off when Ikuto hanged it in front of her eyes.

"So are you the real owner of that Lock?"

"Yes. I tested it out and several of the Guardians tried to use it. In the end it responded to me only."

"I see."

"So that is the Dumpty Key?"

"Yes."

"Is that what the King is going on about?"

"Tadase? Yes."

"So did you really steal it from him, or was it not his to begin with?"

"I thought you would accuse me."

Yoru peeked from his owner's shoulder and was about to glare at the pinkette when he was caught off guard when Amu smiled.

"No. And he tried to say I was trying to steal it away from him, but he was even angrier when the lock didn't respond to him. And he said with a smile on his face at the beginning when I purified Suzuki-kun's heart egg, that I am the Lock's original owner."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So it belonged to you, huh? He won't buy that. He thinks BOTH the lock and key is his from the beginning since he is destined to rule the earth. What stupid nonsense."

"But it belongs to Ikuto-nya! Why'd he say that?!" Yoru flew and sat on Amu's shoulder and sent her a pleading look.

"Yoru!"

"Honestly, Yoru, I do not know. I do know now is to trust Nadeshiko more than Tadase. Half the things he says is 'I will rule the Earth one day!' and stupid things like that. I don't think that is true, really. But he is arrogant, in my view," Amu told the cat chara, effectively calming Yoru down.

"Okay. Thanks, Amu-nya!" Yoru quickly hugged Amu's cheek and flew back to Ikuto.

"Thanks for the treats. See ya!" Amu smiled again and then plucked out three tiny treats and handed them to her charas before walking off.

"She's not bad, nya."

"True," Ikuto smiled. Amu is different, in a good way."

oOo


	2. B is for Befuddled

It was a Saturday. And apparently the best day for Miki and Ran to fight over Amu's outfit for the day.

"A BERET is better for Amu to wear all the time!"

"Berets are so old! Visors are in!"

"You two!" Amu shouted, and Su clapped her hands over her ears.

"Please stop fighting, desu!"

"I want her to wear this artistic beret, but pinky here," Miki glared at Ran, "Wants Amu-chan to wear a cheap visor."

"Well then let me randomly pick."

"And then whichever one you land on will be the hat you wear all the time."

"You guys are so weird…" Amu sighed but when Ran and Miki had a determined glints she sweatdropped.

"Okay."

"Eenie, meenie, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollers, let it go…" Amu was now nearing on her last round, making Miki and Ran anxious, "Eenie, meenie, miny, moe!"

Her finger landed on the beret.

"NO FAIR!"

"She counted it right, desu!" Su tried it herself, and nodded along with Amu. Miki smirked and Amu picked up the white beret with a huge red X to the side. She put on a ruffled denim skirt, white boots, un-tucked white long-sleeved shirt, grey vest unbuttoned, and a pink and blue tie, slightly tugged to be artistic in Miki's view.

Amu then put her hair into a bun and put on the beret that she randomly landed on, on her head.

"Wow, although I lost, you do look awesome," Ran murmured in awe. Amu laughed as she tucked the Humpty Lock under her collar and walked towards the door.

"Told you," Miki smirked and got hit on the head by Ran in anger.

"Come on you two. Let's go enjoy the day together."

"Yes!"

The three eagerly followed Amu to the door and followed her out of the house; past papa's wailing cries of, "MY LITTLE SPARROW IS GONNA LEAVE THE NEST!"

oOo

Amu sighed in relief.

"Good think your mom was able to calm down your dad," Miki sighed.

"Yeah, he thinks that if I get dressed, it is usually to meet a guy and then you knows what happens when he thinks like that," Amu sighed, "He imagines things out of the blue."

"Well, well, well…" a voice breathed right beside her ear, "Look who is dressed."

Amu would have thrown her beret somewhere had she jumped ten feet. But that sudden closeness did make her flush crimson.

"What do you want?" Amu icily asked. Sure she saw that cat scarcely sometimes but she never saw that guy too many times.

"Tsukiyomi, right?" Amu nodded.

Ikuto was taken aback by her sudden coldness. Had it been a normal girl as gullible like his sister Utau, they would've swooned over his beauty had they not known that he works for Easter and is a possible threat to their lives in taking away their possibly positive energy away.

"Aww, is my little strawberry being so cold?" Ikuto mocked his actions as well, pretending to rub his arms in insecurity which he was far from.

"Your strawberry?" Amu scoffed, "Well you must be delusional. I am no one's property."

"Well you are now," Ikuto neared his face near Amu's, "I am interested in you."

"Well I am annoyed in you," Amu glared, "Can you get out of my face now?"

With that, Amu attempted to turn around, but Ikuto caught her right forearm and made her slam into his chest, making her even more ticked off than happy like most daydreaming girls would be.

"You know…you make me so confused…I can think properly…why aren't you falling for me?" Ikuto asked her.

"You mean your fake charms? No shit Sherlock."

"Language, my dear."

"And dear Mr. Cat, I think you need to tone down your pervyness. Now let the hell go of me."

"I think I am comfortable this way."

"But I am not. You might choke me."

Ikuto fell for it and decided to check if Amu was really choking. She wasn't. But when he was about to draw her into another tight hug, Amu ducked his arms which were reeling her in like a fish out of the water and broke free of his hug, another thing that clouded his vision of thinking.

Any girl would die just to be hugged by him. Even Utau. But he doesn't hug any of them.

"You know, you shouldn't randomly hug people like that. Makes them want to hate you more if you do that," Amu huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, but we all know you liked it."

"Nope."

"Still being stubborn? I guess I will have to make you fall for me."

"Hmph."

"So what shall we do today?" Ikuto changed the subject.

"Wait I never gave you permission to-"

"How about the movies?"

"Hold it there, you…!"

"Ice cream?"

"I never said…!"

"Amusement park it is," Ikuto smirked as he wrapped an arm around the pinkette and led her to the abandoned park he always went to. Only he knew of it. Not even Utau. If she knew this was his little escape spot, she would stalk him in his dreams as well. Utau was just plain old possessive.

Good thing she had to go on a tour to another country with Yukari, so she won't be able to bother him for at least a good three months. Not like he will marry his sister or anything. She will get the message and move on, soon enough. Utau had taken a liking towards that Souma boy lately.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Amu broke him out of his thoughts.

"Haven't you listened to what I just said? Amusement park, dummy," Ikuto rolled his eyes. Amu was cute, but sometimes she doesn't listen to him.

"But the nearest one is in that direction…" Amu pointed in the opposite direction they were going.

"That one is too crowded. You will like this one."

"Who likes silent theme parks? Doesn't it get lonely?"

_Yes it does. But it feels special if only you come with me, _Ikuto thought. He mentally slapped himself. His thoughts were getting cloudy. He likes a TWELVE year old, a girl five years younger than him. In the long run it won't make a difference but at young age it does seem like a big deal. Imagine: a high school student and an elementary school student in a relationship. Laughable.

Then they came upon a high wall. Ikuto scooped Amu into his arms and jumped over the high wall. They landed down and Amu immediately took this chance to run out of his arms.

"Don't touch my chest like that!" Amu fumed.

"Yeah, I won't. Not fully developed anyways," Ikuto sighed in mock pity for himself, making Amu get even angrier.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Ikuto chuckled and went to the wall which was covered in rose thorns. Pushing some vines to the side, he found the switch after a five minute search. He yanked the switch in the opposite direction and Amu felt lights turning on.

"Wow!" Miki, Ran and Su cheered.

"You think that is pretty, see all the rides!" Yoru snickered and led the three girls to the rides and they floated to the rides and admired them.

"Amazing. You like classic amusement parks, huh?" Amu asked.

"Yes."

"Well, see ya," Amu went to the carousal, leaving Ikuto in a shock. Was Amu going to leave? It was confirmed no when Amu made herself comfy on a white horse and was shouting, "Start the ride!"

Ikuto smirked and switched on the ride. When the carousal started to move, he jumped on the platform and sat on Amu's horse.

"D-Don't sit on my horse!" Amu tried to get off of hers, but Ikuto wrapped his arms around his waist, and then nuzzled his face into her neck and purred, making Amu shiver.

"But I want to make sure you don't fall off the horse," Ikuto whined.

"C-Can't you get on another horse?" Amu blushed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like it here."

"So you like the white horse the best?"

"No."

"Then why in the world are you sitting on my horse when you could pick…that blue one there?" Amu pointed to a blue horse three horses in front of her.

"Because you aren't on it," Ikuto snuggled even more making Amu's skin heat up.

"S-Stop saying w-weird things…"

"I'm not. It is the truth."

Amu wanted to relish that moment, no matter what kind of façade she had. It broke and she just wanted to cry at the moment.

Delicate hands began to wipe away the tears she formed at her eyes and a soothing voice calmed her down.

"Hey, don't cry…"

"E-Easy f-for y-you to say."

"Why?"

"I don't want fake words."

"Why would you think that my words are fake?"

"Tadase."

"Kiddy king?"

"That what you call him? Because of his chara change?"

"Yes."

"I admit it is creepy."

"So answer the question."

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"Fell in love with Amulet Heart," Amu sighed, and walked off the horse when Ikuto's arms loosened. The ride had stopped.

"He didn't fall in love with you overall?" Ikuto asked.

"No."

"How did you find out that all he saw in you was Amulet Heart?" Ikuto asked. Somehow he had an urge to pummel Tadase at the moment.

"When he said he loved her, and regretted saying it directly to my face," Amu sighed.

A weird silence fell upon them, and Amu saw something else that captured her interest. Teacups. She ran over to them and happily got in a pink-and-yellow one and said, "Let's ride the teacups next! I had never ridden one of these before! Come on!"

"Seriously?" Ikuto asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Amu giggled when Ikuto came in. Ikuto had to hold his knees to his chest in an awkward manner that made Amu laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-You a-are too big to fit in the teacup!"

"…"

Suddenly, Ikuto switched the ride on and they began swirling in the teacup, well Amu was determined on turning the teacup as fast as she could.

"So, what is this outer façade I see all the time?"

"What outer façade," Amu accidentally gave the Cool 'n' Spicy aura around her when she said the sentence.

"That façade," Ikuto pointed at Amu's face.

Amu sighed.

"Guess you caught me."

Ikuto cocked his head to the side as a cat would when it is confused.

"Well, I never rode a tea cup and never really wore frilly stuff and I don't smile that much and I wear punk instead is because of my little sister Ami," Amu sighed, looking at the whirling world around her, "I decided, when she was born, she should be the one happy even though I want to be feminine once in a while. She should smile twice as more, because I don't. She should have twice as much as cute stuff, because I keep my profile as punk or artistic. And she should have twice the attention because I keep my head held low. In a nutshell, Ami deserves everything."

"Huh," Ikuto said, after a silence that stretched after that, "And you don't regret it?"

"No."

"I admire you, Amu."

"Why?" Amu looked at Ikuto.

"Because you have a strong shell and hold it in. I wish I was like that so then people wouldn't be able to understand what I was thinking," Ikuto looked at Amu straight in the eyes.

Amu scoffed, making Ikuto once more confused.

"How silly."

"Why is that silly?"

"Because when I unknowingly created this façade, people got so accustomed to it and would have these sparkles in their eyes, that if I try to be myself in once a while, they would honestly think what is wrong with me," Amu sighed, "I don't want to have a façade. I want people to like me as I am."

Ikuto then regretted saying what he had said.

"Sorry about that. When you put it that way, I guess I do not want a façade," Ikuto wrapped his hands around Amu's waist and pulled her in, affectionately nuzzling her neck.

"You know, Ikuto you are weird."

"And you make me unable to think straight."

"How is that?"

"I do not know. But something about you confuses me."

"Why is that?"

"Must you ask questions? Now your curiosity makes me confused."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

"…"

"I am kidding, Ikuto. It was a figure of speech!" Amu laughed at Ikuto's priceless expression when he looked at Amu.

"Oh."

Then, all of a sudden, the ride came to a halt. Amu stretched and groaned when she finally got the footing of the ground. She felt a little dizzy when she was suddenly scooped back into the air. Looking around her she saw arms wrapped around her knee and chest. Ikuto was carrying her.

"Ikuto, you could just walk me home like a normal human being," Amu slightly blushed in his arms.

"Yes, my dear. I know that. But we all know I am more like a cat than a human," Ikuto smirked at the pinkette.

Amu grumbled and looked away. He is her enemy. Why is she falling for him? Why is everything he saying and doing drawing out butterflies and making her heart feel warm?

Why does she feel like a little child around him.

"You know, Amu, you can be a child."

Amu looked at Ikuto with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I said, you can be yourself. You don't have to please the outside world when you are with me. Be who you want to be when I am around. Doesn't it get tiring maintaining a façade?" Ikuto asked.

Amu was silent.

"I am right, aren't I?"

"It is…lonely. Because I never had a sleepover and I never had real friends until I met the Guardians. Girls just thought that if they invited me to their house it would ruin my image," Amu sadly rested her head on Ikuto's chest, reluctantly enjoying the warmth he had to offer.

Ikuto's face softened at that. From every day-to-day life, the childish Amu looked like she was having the time of her life, being a prima of the spotlight, to him. But actually spending time with her made him realize that she is just as lonely as he is.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?"

"What's the point? You always sneak past my balcony doors anyways," Amu shrugged.

"That's because you keep it open, Amu. Inviting trouble, I see?"

"N-No."

"There you go again with the stubborn attitude," Ran magically appeared by her side.

"Stubborn Amu," Miki nodded.

"Won't admit desu…" Su sweat dropped.

"You guys tired?" Amu asked when Ikuto lowered her onto the balcony platform. She opened the door.

"Man I'm beat!" Yoru sailed right in when Amu opened the door.

"Manners," Amu rolled her eyes.

"Don't have any!" Yoru snickered before snapping his shell shut for the night. Ran, Miki and Su giggled before going into their eggs for the night.

Amu got changed and lied down on the bed. When Ikuto started to make himself comfy on the floor, she said, "Come up here for the night. That is, if you don't try anything on me in my sleep."

"Oh, I won't, Amu-koi."

"Yeah, and I will be surprised if I don't lose my virginity by morning."

"…"

"Just kidding, Ikuto."

"I knew that."

And then the pair went to sleep, into sweet dreams that could stretch for millions of miles.

But that day left Ikuto unable to think straight. Or rather he was befuddled?

oOo


	3. C is for Cuteness

Amu fixed her uniform. Her hair had become slightly longer, and she wanted to do something about the long hair.

"Should I cut it?" Amu wondered.

"Over my dead body you would!" a little voice came from behind her.

"Miki?" Amu turned to the blue chara with a confused face.

"Don't you see there are other artistic things to do with your hair than getting an emo pixie?" Miki pouted.

"Quit using that word, Miki. It rots your inner shine," Dia glared.

Miki sweat-dropped.

"I think she is right, desu," Su said.

"Yeah, why would you want to chop all that pretty hair off? Make another signature hairstyle with your X clips!" Ran cheered.

"But I do not have any of those hair bands with X's on them."

"Psh, I got THAT covered," Miki smirked as she doodled away on her sketchpad. A moment later, an X hair tie landed on Amu's palm. Amu thought about it for a moment, stared at the mirror for a good five minutes and then slowly and perfectly pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"Wow, desu…you look like Nadeshiko-chan!" Su squealed.

"Yeah, but you look prettier!" Ran cheered.

"Better," Dia smiled.

"Perfect," Miki did thumbs up before going back to her sketching.

All was peaceful and quiet, and the bearer and her charas smiled at each other in euphoria until a shrill scream broke the five out of their little mini daydreaming.

"ONEE-CHAN! IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE WILL BE LATE!" Ami yelled and she ran out the door. Amu looked at the clock and grimaced.

"Shoot. You four, let's go," Amu grumbled and she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Just like always," the four sighed as they followed her out of the door, their poor little Amu munching on a toast and chara-changing with Ran in hopes of not being late to school.

oOo

Amu stepped through the front gates. People were happily chattering until they caught the sight of her. Then there was nothing but pin-drop silence.

"She looks different."

"Good or bad?"

"Beautiful."

"I wish I was like her~"

"Our Cool 'n' Spicy Hinamori-sama…"

Amu mentally groaned. Those students obviously didn't have a life other than make up fantasies about her nonstop at school. A little petite blonde noticed this and she glared at the others, making them shut up. Rima padded over to Amu with a little confused face on her normally blank one.

"Amu? What is with the change of hairstyle? You look like the cross dresser. But on the other hand, you DO look better," Rima inspected Amu's hairstyle.

"Just decided to change up the style since my charas were against me cutting my hair," Amu sighed.

"Well I wouldn't let you do it even if you wanted to. I mean, long hair is beautiful, Amu," Rima wagged her finger like a learnt one.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to class."

And with that, the two headed to class. They were unaware of the King chair watching in awe of the Joker's new hairstyle. And they were completely unaware of the alley cat sitting up in the trees glaring bullet holes in the King chair's back for ogling over the Joker's new look.

Obviously Tadase saw nothing past Amu than her looks. We all know that.

oOo

Amu sighed as she heard the lunch bell ring. She grabbed her obento box and was going to go to the cafeteria when she saw the arrogant Saaya Yamabuki giving off nothing but Santa-Ho's in there so Amu turned 180 degrees and settled for going out to the courtyard where she could eat underneath a tree silently.

But the moment she sat down, someone plopped down next to her.

"You know, I skipped lunch, too."

"I-Ikuto?! Wha-What are you doing here?" Amu jumped back but Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and held her down.

"I came to see my little strawberry. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well I never was the one to follow rules anyways."

"Then why did you ask me, Ikuto?" Amu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Because it is fun to see you annoyed."

"Whatever. I am going to pretend you aren't here now," and with that, Amu shifted to her side and pretended not to acknowledge the neko boy next to her.

"Amuuuuuuu…"

Amu twitched as she ate a piece of food she put to her lips. She must resist.

"Amuuuuuuuuuu…"

She almost snapped her chopsticks.

Then a head nuzzled her back and arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Amu internally struggled. She must NOT give in.

"Amu-channnnnnnnnnnn…"

_Snap! _Went her resistance.

"Fine! Have the rest!" Amu grumbled as she shoved the box in Ikuto's hands and heard her stomach growl. That was her lunch and she let him bully her into giving it.

"You are so cute when you blush," Ikuto poked the end of one chopstick into Amu's cheek and intensified it.

"I am not even touching your cheek~"

"You going to eat it or not?" Amu became annoyed.

"But, I like to share…" Ikuto pouted and then pushed some food into her mouth before taking a little bit of food and eating it himself.

"Did you make it…?" Ikuto smirked seductively at Amu. Amu blushed and she made an annoyed face.

"Yes, why you hate it?" Amu stretched out her hands for the food back but he wouldn't comply.

"No. Seeing you made it for me makes it all the better~!" Ikuto smirked as he popped more food in his mouth, making Amu even more annoyed.

"Ugh, fine whatever makes you happy, just eat and leave me be…" Amu grumbled. Then chopsticks with a bit of food poked at her mouth. Amu opened it and ate the food on it. Ikuto smiled and then ate another bite himself. An idea was growing in his head and boy would it work wonders.

"So how was your first kiss?" Ikuto asked so plainly that Amu almost responded with an 'I am fine, thank you'.

"WHAT?!" Amu stumbled back.

"I am right here. No need to shout," Ikuto covered his ears in a cat-like fashion.

"W-What is with th-this sudden question? I never had one!" Amu sputtered.

"Oh but you did," Ikuto waved the pair of chopsticks he used to feed the both of them. Color drained from Amu's face. Indirect kiss.

"I AM GOING TO BURN THOSE DAMN CHOPSTICKS!"

"On the other hand, I think I will keep them. You are so cute when you are angry."

"Oh yeah? Well, watch me get adorable!"

oOo

Amu sighed as at the end of the day she walked herself home rather early, shall she add. She had to avoid Tadase at all costs. Somehow, ever since that morning, he became redder at the simplest of words, and sweatier at the simplest of touches. It was like communicating with Tadase would make him split in half or make the world end right then and there.

"Ugh, his sweat is still on my hand," Amu wiped it off.

"I think you were looking cuter that is why," Dia tapped her chin.

"Well now I wish I have a gallon of hand sanitizer on me at all times," Amu mumbled as she continued to wipe her hand on her blazer.

"Amu-chan your hand is getting red," Ran sweat-dropped when she noticed a red rash forming.

"Oops," Amu mumbled. Then a face popped in front of her vision.

"Boo."

"Gah!" Amu literally jumped a foot back.

"Ikuto!" Amu whined.

"You missed me," Ikuto smirked.

"Did not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Ikuto leaned in closer than what Amu would allow him.

"Th-That is because you always pop in!" Amu stuttered. Damn her lack of confidence when this pervert is around!

"Aww, so you DID miss me," Ikuto smirked.

"Wha!"

"Anyways, come on," Ikuto picked up Amu despite her protests and flew up into the air.

"Where are you taking me?!" Amu yelled. She can't be getting kidnapped! She has a life she wants to live!

"I am not kidnapping you, baka. I am taking you home. Pretty kids like you shouldn't be left out here, vulnerable," Ikuto said, annoyed.

"Oh."

Amu looked down, at the city lights of Tokyo. She admired them. But then it ate to her why does he always call her a kid and treat her like one.

"You know, Ikuto, you can quit trying to treat me like a kid."

"But you aren't a teenager yet. You are twelve."

"So what? Sometimes when you take possession over things without anyone's consent, or when you get jealous, or when you want something to yourself, aren't you just a kid?" Amu said, annoyed, not knowing she described Ikuto's feelings towards her perfectly well.

"More like someone…" Ikuto grumbled as he spotted Amu's house.

"What?" Amu asked.

"I do not like it how Kiddy King is drooling over you. Quit being so cute all the time," Ikuto growled.

"Sorry but I think I like this hairstyle."

"Then never look at him," Ikuto growled with some kind of possessive edge to his voice.

They landed on Amu's balcony, but Ikuto didn't put Amu down.

"You know, I don't really like him," Amu sighed, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous."

"Am not."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ikuto, I have a little sister who forces me to play dollies with her until I drive her out. UH-HUH."

Ikuto sighed in irritation. Amu sure was right about that. He is lucky Utau wasn't nine years younger than him or it would be the end of him as well. Amu was right there again.

"So what if I am jealous? He likes you."

"So you were afraid I would like him? Ikuto is there something you are hiding from me?" Amu tilted her head to the side.

"No."

"There you go with your stubborn side."

"And there you go to being so cute and adorable that you make boys drool over your every step," Ikuto snapped back.

"As if Utau doesn't try to kiss your bedroom's carpet, Ikuto. As if the girls try to sleep on the sidewalk you stepped, because to them, any place you have once been is considered 'Holy'."

Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around Amu.

"Then you are divine."

"Ugh, you and your pick-up lines," Amu sighed. She didn't even try to bother to wiggle out of Ikuto's arms because she knew: they become tighter to the point it is futile if she struggles.

"Aw, quit being cold, Amuuuuuu."

"I am going to change and you are not going to peak."

"Fine…"

Amu smirked in victory and she took her clothes into the bathroom and shut it behind her. When Amu did, she sunk to the floor. Ikuto, even for a moment, sounded so real and possessive and genuine about what he felt about his feelings towards her. Could it be he…?

"Who am I to consider his feelings for him?" Amu mumbled. She put a hand to her heart. It was beating fast. Faster than a hummingbird's.

"What is this feeling?" Amu slowly got up and looked in her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you feel about him?" Amu asked the pink-haired beauty in front of her, staring right back, and making the same movements she was on the other side. Amu's cheeks got redder at the thought of the neko boy. Her heart wanted to skip over the moon. She wanted to throw herself in a place she could be with the boy forever.

"Amu?" Ikuto's voice called out.

"Yes?"

"You were in there for ten minutes. You okay?"

Amu's heart melted at the words.

"Yeah, I am fine. Coming."

Amu quickly dressed and came outside the bathroom. She put her school uniform in the hamper and laid out her next one for the school day on Monday.

"Come on, Amu-chan…"

"Wow you sound like Ami. No wait, you sound ten times whinier than her."

Ikuto frowned. Amu laughed.

"I was kidding, Ikuto, I was kidding. Sometimes you need to take things lightly," Amu chuckled.

"Get over here. I am sleepy," Ikuto rubbed his eyes like a cute little cat.

Amu laughed as she complied with Ikuto's childish demand. She let Ikuto yank her down to the bed and draw the covers over them in a childish manner. She didn't mind that at all. Rather, she felt warm and content. Her hair still in a pony tail, Amu fell asleep.

Ikuto smiled as he watched the pinkette drift off into a sweet slumber.

Snuggling her close to her chest, he enjoyed her strawberry scent. He purred like a little cat.

"You are so cute when you are in my arms."

-x-


	4. D is for Denial

Amu sighed. Tadase was just plain boring. Their ice cream date was boring.

"Gosh," Ran pouted.

"He said nothing but cheesy pickup lines. Amu chan deserves more than that!" Miki whined.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven? If I could re-arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together. Your body is like a temple!" Dia scoffed.

"Ugh, you guys please do not remind me of those!" Amu groaned as they continued to walk.

"How long are you going to convince yourself that you like him desu? He is obviously not the one desu," Su said.

"I know," Amu sighed, "But I thought he was kind of nice when he does everything like a prince."

"Puh-lease," Ran scoffed, suddenly being Miki for a few seconds, "Not EVERYONE needs a knight in shining armor."

"She's right," Miki nodded, "Tadase doesn't seem to understand that a girl like you doesn't get swooned over cheesy and cliché pickup lines. He doesn't know that you are one of the girls with some dignity and courage. You are a unique girl, Amu and your dream guy should not be some sparkly person."

"Well said, Miki," Dia smiled.

"I know what you guys are talking about," Amu sighed, "I will probably just give some kind of excuse to avoid his dates from now on."

"You do realize that isn't going to work, right Amu?" Dia asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Amu asked.

"Well he is probably going to ask you out for real and you can't just say sure and then try to get away from him as much as possible. You have to think about yourself for once," Ran said.

"Yeah desu. If your heart doesn't lie with him then you have to tell him you do not love him desu!" Su chirped.

Amu sighed.

"I will tell him that if he confesses," Amu nodded. The four smiled.

"So tell me, Amu-chan. Have anybody else you like other than Tadase?" Miki began to smirk.

"I honestly do not know what you four are up to," Amu sighed as she unlocked her front door with the key from her pocket.

"Like…Ikuto?" Dia smirked as well, twiddling with her thumbs.

Amu's face became scarlet red and she said, refusing to meet their eager faces, "Sh-Shut up!"

The four charas laughed as they chased Amu into the house and she slammed the door after herself.

"Amu is in denial~" The four sang.

oOo

The next day, Amu huffed and puffed when she came and sat down next to Rima in her class. Rima shot her a scolding look that would melt into a smile the next moment. The two snickered to each other quietly before paying attention to Nikaidou sensei.

When Amu reached her locker around lunch time, she opened the metal door to get her lunch when a folded triangle popped out from the ridges in Amu's locker.

Amu, confused, picked it up. Then it clicked. Probably the way boys and girls confess to each other through love notes stuck in their lockers. Amu rolled her eyes. So out of date yet still used.

Amu unfolded the note.

Tiny beady handwriting even tinier than hers filled the note. Amu's eyes widened. That was Tadase's handwriting. She shakily opened the note and read the contents.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_I felt that whatever time we spent together made me feel all tingly inside. I couldn't breathe around you, I felt warm, and my heart was pounding when I saw you._

_I then realized I like you. Will you go out with me?_

_Tell me your answer after school today. I will be waiting in the Royal Garden. There is no meeting today after school as the others know it._

_Love,_

_Hotori Tadase_

Amu nearly puked. Tadase wanted to see her after school and that meant the end of the world if he didn't get what he wanted. He would throw a huge temper tantrum.

"Wow, so he asked you out so quickly," Miki smirked.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Ran asked.

"Yes. I can't say yes and suppress my happiness," Amu said, "Although if he tries to make a run for me, I will need to chara-change with you, Ran."

"Of course!" Ran smiled.

"Well, desu, we should get back to class," Su said.

"Missing classes is not good for you, Amu," Dia smiled.

Amu nodded and went along with their consent.

oOo

[After school]

Amu walked into the Royal Garden. There she saw Tadase sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hello Tadase," Amu said.

"Please sit," Tadase smiled.

"Okay," Amu did as he asked and then looked him straight in the eye, "I saw that note you sneaked into my locker."

"I know that for sure," Tadase laughed.

"And my answer is no," Amu said.

"What? WHY?!" Tadase fell out of his seat.

"Because Tadase, I am not like the other girls. I am not the one to swoon over looks and charming personality anymore," Amu sighed.

"B-But you confessed to me and you would have sparkles in your eyes when you looked at me!" Tadase tried to use Amu's past infatuation with him as some kind of strong support. The rosette sighed and looked him in the eyes smack dab again, making the blonde shiver.

"Yes, I admit I did. But I do not know what I was thinking in the past. I liked your looks and personality on the outside. But I have to say if I say I love you I would be lying and hurting you because I do not fully love you, Tadase. And you do not really love me as well, Tadase," Amu sighed.

"I said I loved you!"

"No you didn't. You said you loved Amulet Heart, a girl so pretty in pink. You only love one part of me when I want a guy to love me for wanting to be as well artistic, an awesome cook, and a radiant person. I also want someone to accept me for what I really am on the inside, not just my outer façade," Amu sighed.

"But it can still work out!" Tadase gripped Amu's hands in a deadly grip. Amu tried to wiggle her hands out.

"Tadase stop this!" Amu struggled.

"No!" Tadase said and then pulled her towards him, making the table fall over, luckily not breaking one bit. Amu stumbled forward and landed on top of Tadase on the ground.

Tight hands had locked themselves onto her neck.

"Someone! Help! It hurts!" Amu cried when her legs were pinned down and the hands tried to drag her head down.

"That's enough, you filthy Kiddy King."

Next thing Amu saw through her curtain of tears was Tadase being flung towards a wall and warm hands wrapping themselves around her waist. Amu cried and cried and cried and cried into the warm arms blubbering how it wasn't her fault and how her neck and arms and legs hurt.

"Shh…shh…it's okay, Amu," Ikuto whispered to Amu as he stroked the crying girl's hair.

"Take your hands off of her, thieving cat! A worthless person like you could taint her!" Tadase tried to kick Ikuto away when Ikuto tripped Tadase again.

Amu started to cry even more when Tadase began to roughly yank on Amu's hair, making her yelp in pain. Ikuto twisted Tadase's wrist, breaking it but he let go of her locks.

The doors slammed open to reveal Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kuukai and Yaya.

"What are you doing to her!" Rima glared at Tadase brewing up a storm.

"He tried to force himself on her," Ikuto simply said, wrapping Amu into a gentle hug as she cried her eyes out.

"Oh you just asked for it, midget!" Rima growled possessively cooking up a tsunami and making a lasso out of rope that popped out of nowhere and latching it on Tadase's neck.

Nagihiko chara-changed with Temari and he had a naginata in his hand.

Kuukai had a soccer ball in his hand and he was chara changed to hit the ball in Tadase's stomach.

Kairi chara changed and had a sword in his hand.

Yaya had chara changed to have a huge rattler to slam down on Tadase.

"Go!" Nagihiko yelled in his chara change, "We will take care of this idiot!"

Ikuto nodded, saluted and scooped Amu up and led her out of the place and ran towards a park. He went underneath his favorite tree and sat there, still hugging Amu in his lap and letting her cry her eyes out until she had nothing more to blubber about.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Amu murmured. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her four charas with Yoru up in the trees.

"It's okay. Care to explain?" Ikuto asked.

"He t-took me on all of these stupid dates f-filling it up with nonsense p-pickup lines and overused gestures, hoping I would fall for him. I d-didn't and he fell for me and he left a n-note in my locker at l-lunch time to m-meet him in the Royal Garden after school. In his note he confessed to me an h-he wanted t-to know the answer," Amu sniffled.

"And what did you say?" Ikuto asked, jealousy filling him up.

"I told him no, but he couldn't take it well and he tried to make me kiss him by grabbing me forward and pulling my head down," Amu sniffed and buried her face into Ikuto's uniform, "It was horrible."

Ikuto sighed and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, it is over."

"But I have to face him at school…"

"You have really good friends. They will take care of you and make sure he doesn't make another forceful attempt. Or could it be you fell for me?" Ikuto smirked.

"A-As if!" Amu stuttered.

"I am pretty sure you aren't hiccupping this time," Ikuto smirked as he neared on her face.

"Sure," Amu rolled her eyes as she just hugged him even more.

"Wow has the world ended? The Amu I know never becomes cuddly," Ikuto smirked.

"You know what? You're right. K, bye," Amu tried to detach herself from Ikuto's warm embrace but was pulled back.

"I was kidding," Ikuto whined.

"So was I, Ikuto," Amu rolled her eyes.

"One that made me almost believe you were going to go home like this," Ikuto gestured Amu's face making the rosette frown.

"Ikuto, what is on my face? I do not wear makeup," Amu frowned.

"You have tear stains, silly," Ikuto traced them lightly on her cheeks with his index finger, "And I am not going to let anyone see you like this."

Amu flushed but then all thoughts were cut off when Ikuto picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu asked.

"Home. And I am spending the night there."

"Why is Utau scaring you out of your pants?" Amu smirked.

Ikuto growled. Amu hit the target, "Yes."

"I knew it. But if it makes you feel better, she has been going on more ramen contests with Kuukai."

"Wait, wait," Ikuto said as he soared up into the sky, "You mean that Souma boy?"

"No, I mean she has been going out with Shakespeare. Who ELSE would I be talking about?" Amu glared at Ikuto.

"Shakespeare," Ikuto sheepishly smiled, making Amu laugh.

When Ikuto stepped into her balcony, he swiped it open, tsk'ing in sadness as the rosette had failed to heed his hundred warnings of keeping the balcony shut and locked.

"Hey, I closed it!" Amu protested.

"Yes, but did you LOCK it like I asked you?" Ikuto asked Amu.

Amu sighed.

"No, I didn't."

"Now for a punishment," Ikuto smirked, "I get to sleep next to you on the bed tonight. And no but's. Some creepy ninja could take you."

"Like you?" Amu scoffed.

"No," Ikuto frowned.

"Fine. I am going to change."

Amu changed, and did her homework in bed because Ikuto constantly that the bed is so cold. Then when Amu had everything ready for the next day, she let herself snuggle in next to the neko cosplaying boy next to her.

"You know, Ikuto…" Amu trailed off.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked as he weaved his hand through her hair.

"Thank you for saving me," Amu whispered, "I do not know what got into Tadase today."

"Well, isn't it obvious? He likes you," Ikuto said.

"Yes I know that. But if he really did like he tried to yell into my ears, then should he be fine with letting me be with who I feel I love the most? He doesn't like me. He just wants to have me in the palm of his hand like a powerful possession. Probably the Humpty Lock, because he talks a lot about that," Amu whispered.

"He is always bitter to me because he can't accept he isn't the possessor of the Key," Ikuto bitterly said.

"Hey Ikuto?" Amu was dosing off.

Ikuto cocked an eyebrow but nonetheless, whispered, "What is it, Amu?"

"My charas…teased me about this…but I wanted to tell you…I love you very much Ikuto," Amu yawned.

Ikuto flashed a genuine smile.

He scooped the tired pinkette into his arms and rubbed his nose into her beautiful pink hair.

"I love you so much as well, Amu-koi," he whispered.

"H-How long?" Amu stuttered when dosing off.

"From the time you bumped into me at the construction pit," Ikuto smiled, knowing fate was on his side when Amu came crashing into him when he decided to nap there.

"T-Thank you, Ikuto," Amu murmured softly and then tiny snores filled the room.

"You are welcome, my Amu," Ikuto smiled before snuggling in and falling asleep.

-X-


End file.
